One-Eyed Jack: Genesis
by Omnitrixter2
Summary: Lincoln Loud as One Eyed Jack, fights his father's old rogue's gallery hired by the Card Countess and her henchman Blackjack, while training his Meta-Enhanced sister's for fighting crime at the same time.
1. Beginning

**_February 1st_****_, 2018_**.

_**-Royal (But quite a small) Bank, Royal District, ONC**** City-**_

It was in the middle of the night. The bank was nearing it's end for the day. A woman, was behind a... glass with the bottom not filled with glass, at a withdraw area. Then a figure with dark clothing came to seemingly for a money withdraw.

"Um, can I help you ma'am?" She asked.

Silence... Twas as awkward as a conversation between hormone boys and idiot girls.

In all seriousness, the silent treatment was making the worker uncomfortable.

"Can _I _help you ma'am?" She firmly asked again.

Then suddenly she dropped to the floor unconscious in a sudden, unexpected manner. The women in the clothing then when towards the room where the cash was.

It was a room filled with bunch of locked safes, she then snapped her fingers, a spark appeared and then cash started flying everywhere.

**_-A Few Minutes Later-_**

The mysterious woman walked out to the waiting area that has an exit while carrying duffel bags of money... Handsfree, expecting an easy mission.

She however encountered a whole room full of cops, they had guns, tasers, pointed at her. "Put your hands up _Card Countess_!" A Lieutenant demanded.

The woman sighed. She took off her... "Disguise" and revealing herself as a girl in her mid, almost late teens, brunette long hair, carnival domino mask, black shirt, black trench coat that had a light red inside, red waistcoat with not very noticeable bloodstains, black woman's fingerless dress gloves, black trousers and dress shoes.

All Card Countess did was snap her fingers, spark appeared again and all of the police's weapons were out of their possession. Card Countess used her telekinesis on their weapons by lifting them all in the air, and crushed them so the cops wouldn't take them.

"No. You all should fear me... And him!" Card Countess said as she pointed to a dark spot in the ceiling.

All the cops looked up, they saw menacing glowing white eye lenses, and hearing an elephant-like growl, the figure dropped down, revealing himself to be what they call: "Blackjack". He was wearing cool jet-black leather outfit with ragged chainmail details that resembles that of a raven, the dark hood that covers the entire face in darkness and glowing white lenses eyes. He wore a dark long cape with three long pointed collar.

Blackjack activated the razor sharp claws in his gloves. And rushed towards them. What Card Countess had, was a sick twisted sadistic smile as she saw her... "Companion" rip the pigs who _serve _and _protect, _probably the most incompetent things in the whole sphere world.

Shortly, the screams were stopped as blood was everywhere, got so many on Blackjack and even some on Card Countess. As soon as he was done slaughtering them, he walked over towards his countess, lifted up his mask a bit and pushes his lips against her lips. She had her arms around his head, his tongue wrestled with hers, after a short while, he pulled away and even licked some of the blood splattered on her, yuck!

Blackjack grabbed hold of her hand and walked with her out the exit.

Outside, they walked out in the streets, successfully completing the mission. "Hands down, this is one of the best dates I've ever had." Card Countess admitted.

"... Feelings mutual..." Blackjack deadpanned.

"We should do this again soon." Card Countess suggested.

"... Yes... We should."

Then a newspaper flew right into the Countess' face, she took hold of it and read it.

**_ONC News:_**

**_One Eyed Jack saves _****_people in a building fire_**

Which showed a kid, at age 15, wearing a blue full body armor, wearing a pair of military like pants with kevlar plating in the thigh area. The body consisted of a heavy amount of kevlar padding centered around the chest area, knee guards were made up of a strong reinforced carbon fiber / plastic material. He wore a red fingerless hand forearm armor, with three sharp blades on each. He wore red boots to match the color of his forearm armor, red utility belt, three red rectangular fasteners on the front of the armor, a stylized white "J" in the middle of a red spade symbol on the left side of his chest, blue large domino mask with mechanical eye lenses that function like leaf shutters. The right eye lense is white but the left was sinister red. And last was a red long winged cape.

What stands out from all, was the kid's snow white spiked hair. It seems familiar...

"It's **_Him _**again." Card Countess said.

"What?!?!" Blackjack growled.

Blackjack rudely took the newspaper from the Countess' hands, reads it, then he shreds the whole thing. "That Little Brat!!" Blackjack shouted in anger.

"Calm down." Card Countess attempted to calm Blackjack.

"I Will Not Calm Down, When One Eyed Brat Is Still Here! I honestly thought he disappeared with his father... But Nooo! He Reappeared And Is Still EXISTING!!!"

"Phin, your temper is showing again." Card Countess calmly said.

Blackjack growled and breathe in and out to calm himself down, succeeding in about over ten times. "Okay, okay. I'm _entirety _calm down."

_'My bullshit senses are tingling.' _she thought.

"Okay, I _really_ don't want our 'dates' to be interrupted by him, how 'bout this? Put a hit on him, have every villain here after him," Card Countess offered.

"That'll be delightful dear~"

Card Countess blushed. "It's not like they'll have trouble defeating him, I mean how much of a threat he really is?" Card Countess laughed it off.

**_-One Day Later-_**

It was night again, but this time it took place in a back of a store, fences had a empty field behind it, two vans came up, one black, one white. Men came out of their respective windowless vans. A deal was going down there. It wasn't an ordinary deal, it was a human trafficking deal.

Some sixteen year old was kidnapped and was currently tied up in the back of the white van. Her capturers were outside the van, making a deal with a group of people who have girls like her as... Something not very nice... And very yucky.

"So you got the money?" One of the men asked.

The man at the other side nodded.

He held a dark duffle bag and handed it to the crook and the crook opened it... The money was there alright, not a single dye pack.

The man then ordered one of his men to take her out of the van.

The closest crook then opened the doors of the van and grabbed her and dragged her out, she was struggling, she didn't want to be in this new life!

However before they could hand her over to the other van, the crook that was holding the girl suddenly had a very sharp boomerang-shaped throwing weapon with spade symbols on it, lodged inside his hand. He screamed out in extreme pain and agony, he let go of her and she ran to the nearest corner, she was the second thing to focus on, the first is to find out who's there.

The figure that threw the weapon dropped down from the top of the fence. The crooks looked at the figure... It was him! One Eyed Jack himself! Some of the men looked at him with fear in their eyes.

"You leave her be! If you want to get out of here with all your unbroken bones, you better leave now!" One Eyed Jack threatened.

There were twenty men. A lot of them ran off in fear, now there are ten men.

"I Ain't Afraid Of Pretty Boy Here!" The main leader boasted.

"Yeah!"

"He's just a kid! What's _He _gonna do?"

These guys were playing with fire. They held up their guns me at him, so in a swift, One Eyed Jack pulled out his boomerang weapon and threw it near the crooks, they look at it, laughing cause they think he threw it too weak, but however it started to emit a very loud sonic sound that immediately hurt their ears, they covered their ears as soon as they could.

One Eyed Jack then rans towards in a blur, he then grabbed the first mook he saw and did a judo hip toss, over his shoulder, he still had hold of his arm, he uses his right foot to break it in half, causing the guy to scream, then he crushes the guy's jaw in one stomp.

One Eyed Jack then grabbed a handful of his throwing weapons and threw them at a couple of the crooks, one hitting one in the eye, one hitting another in shoulder, one hitting another in the thigh, even one hitting one inside "Man's greatest weakness"... Yup pure agony indeed.

Using the opportunity, One Eyed Jack ran at one mook, grabbed hold of his hand with held a pistol, and started forcefully shooting the gun into the air, in order to scare the others and waste his bullets, after unloading the clip, One Eyed Jack took apart the gun and stabbed the guy in the throat with one of his throwing weapons, leaving it lodged in there.

Then took another one and stabbed another mook in the side of the head, seeing a brick wall nearby, he grabbed the guy's head and slammed it against the wall.

One Eyed Jack looked the side and saw that a there were two more to brutally hurt, the leader of the black van, grabbed the girl and ran towards the van, the other mook just dropped his gun, kicked out of his sight and dropped down to curl into a fetal position. "Please don't hurt me!" He said with extreme fear in his voice.

One Eyed Jack took pity and decided to leave him be, he ran towards the black van.

The leader was already in the driver's seat, with the kidnapped girl in the passenger seat, pointing the gun at her in case she does anything funny. However before he could even put the key in ignition, his window was broken open, One Eyed Jack's arm came through the window, and used his strength to pull him out the window and picked him up the ground, he started punching him in the face violently. Breaking his nose, complete with blood coming out of the nostrils. Breaking his teeth.

Then he stopped, and looked at the girl, she was quivering with fear.

"Get yourself to safety." One Eyed Jack ordered.

One Eyed Jack, then grabbed his grapple and shot it to the top of a roof and propels himself up there while carrying the man.

The man was screaming as he was hanging upside down, the streets below was about ten stories down, nothing down there to break his fall. The only thing preventing him from falling down was One Eyed Jack holding his leg.

"**Where's is your distribution center?!!**" One Eyed Jack demanded.

"What?"

"**Where are you keeping all your kidnapped girls! They don't deserve ****to be sold! I'm going to return them to their families, so Where. Are You. Keeping. Them?!!"**

"Okay! Okay!... Downtown... Abandoned Warehouse... Near The Docks, but you're not gonna get them! You're just a little kid!"

Way to tempt fate.

"You know, I don't usually play 'Judge, Jury, Executioner' but."

One Eyed Jack then let go out his leg, the crook then fell all the way down to the streets. One Eyed Jack saw the whole thing... Didn't feel any remorse for him. "I'll make an exception..."

That man was a criminal... And criminals deserve punishment. _He _deserved the death penality... One Eyed Jack then disappeared into the shadows, going off to save some hostages.

**End of Chapter**


	2. The Hit is On

**_February 2ed, 2018:_**

The night was tranquil with the only audible sounds being the wind whistling through the trees. The half-moon hung in the air, casting light down in ONC city below.

One-Eyed Jack had finally figured out where the kidnapped teenage girls were located. Landing on a rooftop to use it as a vantage point, he scanned multiple buildings, hoping to find the the one that was holding the kidnapped. Finally, he spotted an old, run down warehouse where the girls were presumably were being kept. One-Eyed Jack grappled to the front door of the building. Grappled to the top, walked towards the roof, bends down to see through the skylight windows.

While the exterior of the warehouse was nothing out of the ordinary. It projected the expected image of an abandoned warehouse that had been treated just the same as the rest of the weathered buildings on this lost street. The interior, however, projected an entirely opposite image.

Within the warehouse, an entire lab had been set up. Cranes the size of an average human stood proudly, scattered across the room as if the owner has a distaste for organization. Dozens of unusual machines were placed on various metal tables. The center of the room was occupied by a cluster of monitors. Some were occupied with programming multiple sequences while others remained on a simple inactive screen saver.

"Who operates here?" One-Eyed Jack said to himself.

One-Eyed Jack immediately recognized the kidnapped girls as they were on multiple tables with multiple restraints attached to them stood in the left corner. Their occupants pulled on their metal restraints to no a man looking on a computer.

One-Eyed Jack counted all the girls, he can confirm that they were all the kidnapped girls he was searching for, he pushed a button on his earphone to call a friend on the force.

"Chief, I've found them."

_"The girls?"_

"Yes, located at the warehouse downtown by the docks, it seems like they're being experimented on."

_"Do they look horrifying?"_

"No, but the process looks like it's starting, there's a man here, looks to be the only one here."

_"Alright, we're sending units over there."_

"Alright, thanks."

One-Eyed Jack then hanged up, and continued looking through the skylight. The man below began to reveal himself, it was someone One-Eyed Jack was unfamiliar with, probably some new evil person, judging by the clothes. This man wore a multi-layered black and dark black longcoat, black pants, black boots, gentlemen's leather gloves, a blood covered kitsune mask.

He was holding a dried blood covered dagger in his right hand. Then this... "Gentleman" got off the computer and left it open as he walked closer to one of the girls, he was shivering in fear.

"Now, my dear. Don't be scared, it'll only hurt really bad." He attempted to comfort.

"Please, I don't want to be raped!"

"Rape? Oh no no no no. I'm not going to do that,"

He then held up his dagger close to her face.

"I'm going cut your face, after I'm done, I'll make gloves out of it. Now so I won't get annoyed by your screams,"

He took a roll of duct tape from a nearby table, and ripped a piece and placed it on her mouth, her screams were muffed no matter how loud she tried to scream, she screamed from the top of her lungs as soon as he pierced the skin of her cheek.

"**That's It!**"

That was when One-Eyed Jack took action, he bursted through the skylight and landed on his feet as he was five yards away from the monstrosity that was a shithead that likes wearing skin. The man stopped what he was doing and looked at One-Eyed Jack. "Thought I felt someone watching."

"Oh, your gonna feel more than being watched in prison you freak!" One-Eyed Jack threatened.

"Not if I get out of here first, but I want the money for your hit that I'm gonna stay and kill you."

_'Hit?! What hit?'_ One-Eyed Jack thought.

"Who the fuck are you?!" One-Eyed Jack demanded.

"Where are my manners, I am Huid-Nemer, and I like skins." Huid-Nemer said.

"Huid-Nemer? What a stupid name!" One-Eyed Jack laughed.

"It's not, 'Huid-Nemer' is dutch for skin taker." Hud-Nemer explained.

"Still, doesn't make it any cooler, just makes it more dumber. But enough talk!"

One-Eyed Jack then ran towards this 'Huid-Nemer' fellow and slid on his knees as soon as this freak swung his dagger at him, dodging the move. One-Eyed Jack was behind him, he sweep kicked the freak's legs, causing him to fall down.

'Huid-Nemer' tried to get up, only to be knocked back down by the 15-year-old former sidekick. "Don't. Even. Think it." One-Eyed Jack threatened.

One-Eyed Jack then used both his arms to grabbed this freak's right arm.

"Are you a righty?! **Huh!? I'll break it!**" One-Eyed Jack threatened again.

"No, I'm ambidextrous." Freakhead backfired his threat.

This caused One-Eyed Jack to punch him in the face with all his might. And in even more retaliation, he then breaks the right arm, snapped it in half with his leg. "That, hurted my good man." Freak calmly commented.

"First, it's 'hurt', second do I_ look _like I give a shit?!"

"Yes, you look like you give, pardon my language, a shit."

This angered One-Eyed Jack more with his annoying gentlemen manners, he grabbed his collar and punches him in the face so hard, the kitsune mask was punched off his face, revealing his stupid, ugly, mistake to God, face.

"**Talk! Or I'll break your nose and jaw!**" One-Eyed Jack once again threatened as he held his fist, ready to break this man's nose.

"The kindest thing, is that would you at _least _say please."

One-Eyed Jack punches him again.

"**Tell me... What Is This 'Hit' you were talking about.**"

"Hit? What Hit?... OOOOHH! _That _Hit. Heh, 80 Million dollars for _your _death, I thought I was gonna get it first. But I guess it's off to jail for me."

One-Eyed Jack growled, then he knocks him out by punching his stupid face with all his strength. He then pulls out official handcuffs and cuffs both his hands and feet together. One-Eyed Jack then took a piece of duct tape and placed it on his mouth.

_'That'll make you shut up.' _One-Eyed Jack thought.

One-Eyed Jack walks over to the girl who has her mouth taped, he politely takes it off her mouth.

"You're safe now, the police will be here any minute." One-Eyed Jack reassured.

"T-Thank you." She studdered.

One-Eyed Jack then unlocked the chains for all the girls, ordered them to wait outside and when they did, he looked back at the computer 'Horrible name guy' here was looking at.

One-Eyed Jack went up to it and took a good look at the screen.

* * *

**_One-Eyed Jack_**

**_Payment for hit:_**

**_$80,000,000_**

**_Have until February 14th to terminate._**

* * *

This really angered One-Eyed Jack, so he punched the screen hard enough to crack it and have it messed it.

One-Eyed Jack pulled out his grapple, shot it to the skylight and propels himself up there.

Once on the roof, he goes opposite of the building, he looks down at the alleyway, he press a button on his gauntlet, a small motorcycle that looks very much like an armored one appears shortly after, jumps down to the ground, gets on the bike and drives away. Going back to The Card Box, his secret hideout.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Something

**_-The Card Box-_**

It was a cave, underneath the garage at Loud Residence. It was rather large, maybe even larger than the bunker that Lisa has.

It was filled with card based stuff, there's the Card Computer. The wardrobe, and then there's the training area, where the girls there are currently training for their destiny of being heroes, being Meta-Enhanced after all.

First, was Lynn doing a stealth predator simulation. Non-lethally picking off unsuspecting (but part of the simulation) criminals.

Second, Lori was doing a combat simulation, a weapon combat mode. Lori's weapon of choice? A two bladed sword (not double bladed, think of it like a sword that was cut in two),

Third and last, was a hacking mode, it was made for when people need to learn how to hack, Leni was on it, of course _you'd _expect her to be a... Well airhead to not get it right? Wrong, Leni was learning and seems to be getting it right.

Sorry for not being too informative.

Anyways, the cave had an entrance, a stylized motorcycle came in, One-Eyed Jack was on that cycle (Duh!) and droved the bike to a big circle that was near the middle of the cave.

One-Eyed Jack got off the motorcycle and safely removed his domino mask, the mask had it's left eye lense red, but as soon as he took it off, his right eye pupil was normally cartoonishly black, but like the mask, his left pupil was a sinister red.

Lincoln walked towards the computer with the mask in his left hand. Lisa was by the computer.

"Your back already male sibling unit?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, it was an easy mission, it's not that hard to find kidnapped people."

"For you, that is."

"Anyways, I've gotten a new mission while on the field."

Lincoln then goes to the computer, he starts tapping on the keys as he was searching what he was looking for, after a minute he found what he was looking for and had his arm out as he was presenting it to his second youngest sister.

**_One-Eyed Jack_**

**_Payment for hit:_**

**_$80,000,000_**

**_Have until February 14th to terminate._**

Lisa was shocked at the revelation of someone putting a bounty on her older brother. As she gasped, she noticed her other sister units were walking up behind them with the same exact reaction she had.

"Li... Linky what did you do?" Lily asked.

"I didn't do anything, I _just _found out about this." Lincoln denied as that left pupil began turning back to black.

"Why would someone do _this _to our brother?" Leni asked.

Everyone gave her a glance, as if it was obvious.

"Oh, wait a minute nevermind." Leni retracted that question.

"Anyways, this is a lot of money that only millionaires, billionaires could get their hands on. So I have a suspicion on who behind all this: Lord Eusebius K. Tetherby."

Lincoln then pulls up a computer window, with a picture of a 4′ 10, slightly overweight elderly man, with light fair skin, white hair, and a mustache. He wears a blue suit, with a red ascot, a white kerchief, a black top hat, khaki pants, and brown shoes, wielding a black walking stick.

"Isn't that the guy whom we met a few years ago?" Lynn asked.

"Yes, indeed a jerk, _he _might be the one who sent out that hit, but I can't really prove it given that he isn't the only millionaire here in ONC City. Tomorrow night I'm going to pay him a little visit." Lincoln explained.

"Tomorrow night?"

"He rarely goes to his _main _main office but I've concluded that he'll be there tomorrow night." Lincoln said.

Lincoln then pressed the red button right beside the illuminated, holographic, futuristic, keyboard, the whole computer turned off, and simply walked away from his sister's. "Also, you girls are staying in here."

"What!?"

"You guys are still in progress of training, when I took training when I was 8, I stayed up late to continue training. If you get tired, there's hammock's to sleep on."

Lincoln got in a elevator and it's double magnetic doors closed and he elevated up towards the surface.

**End of Chapter**


	4. The First Night Begins

**_February 3, 2018:_**

**_-The Card Box-_**

The elevator then comes down and stops, Lincoln steps out of the elevator, he walk towards where the suits were, he saw that his sister's were still here, training, some were sleeping, to be honest he didn't think they'd listen to him.

Lincoln still carried on, Lisa was just waiting for him there, sitting on a chair.

"If I may male sibling unit, this week and the next will contain a severe snowstorm characterized by strong sustained winds of at least 56km/h and lasting for a prolonged period of time." Lisa explained.

"So... There's gonna be a blizzard?"

"Correct."

_'Well, that explains why it was cold out.' _Lincoln thought.

"For how long?" Lincoln asked.

"Til the 14th."

"That's the mandate for my bounty, okay Lis, I'll take the 'Freeze Nullifyer' suit then." Lincoln ordered.

Lisa then took out a remote and pushes a button on it, it opened up the wardrobe, and changed various other One-Eyed Jack or Jack Of Spades suits, til finally it reached the Freeze Nullifyer suit.

The design description of the suit:

It looked almost the same as his regular suit, just few differences; it looked more bulkier with more padding and kevlar, the suit also included heating systems and other special equipment. The cowl was modified with a special respirator system which would help Lincoln to sustain the sub zero temperature cryo gas.

A few minutes later, Lincoln had the suit on, the mask was different too, imagine if someone attached his domino mask to a black balaclava mouthless/noseless ski, it gave him a roboticlike (and badass) voice.

_"Alright__, now this is what I'm talking about.__"_ Lincoln said.

"You've never talked about it til now," Lisa pointed out.

_"It's__ just an expression Lis.__"_

Lincoln then walks towards the circle in the middle of the cave, a platform was ascending up with his motorcycle on it, Lincoln gets on and activates it's mode where the blizzard won't slow him down.

"Lincoln! Can we please help?" Lisa asked.

_"I__ Don't Need Help!__"_ Lincoln shouted.

"And what in the name of science gives you the right? As if there's anything different from me and you."

_"I'm__ not wearing glasses.__"_ Lincoln said while driving away.

Lisa just stands there with her facial expression being of insulted.

* * *

**_-Main Office of Tetherby Industries-_**

The short man who calls himself Tetherby, sits on his chair at the desk that he rarely is in. He had two muscular bodyguards at the the door that leads to outside the room.

Tetherby then became cautious when he suddenly felt a earthquake-like feeling, and he can kinda hear faint screaming of little girls... That were presumably his men. Yep, definitely his men.

Then they stopped... It was quiet...

_Too _quiet...

His bodyguards then went outside the double doors to check what the ruckus was about, the thing is, the doors were made of frosted glass, so Tetherby could see blurry figures fighting... Then all of a sudden, his frosted glass doors were now filled with blood. This easily made Tetherby uneasy.

Both doors opened, it was One-Eyed Jack, and he walked fast at Tetherby, the 5'8 tall former sidekick looked pissed from his body language.

"Now, hold on!"

But Tetherby's pleading fell on deaf ears as One-Eyed Jack then picks with the little guy up effortlessly. "Hold on a bloody minute!"

Then One-Eyed Jack threw Tetherby to the wall, no bone cracking sounds were heard but it must've hurt really bad for the little guy. Tetherby looks at the former sidekick with no intimidation in his eyes. "I've seen yous and your daddy's act! You won't kill _me! _You won't you little shit!"

One-Eyed Jack puts his hands on him, grabs him and lifts him up.

_"Was__ it you?!__"_ One-Eyed Jack demanded.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

_"Someone__! Put a bounty on my head! Was. It. You?!__"_

"I'aint the ol' geezer whom put some bees knees of a bounty. So why you go ahead and accuse _me! _Of something stupid."

_"Well__, the next place you'll be going is the medbay in the Nick, if you don't tell me who it is!__"_

"You expect me to know?! You little shit!"

One-Eyed Jack somehow know he was lying.

The next thing that happened is that the window behind his desk was broken open, Tetherby's head was through the open area, there was a chance he'd be decapitated from the sharp shards that were still part of the window if it weren't for One-Eyed Jack holding him. It was freezing out due to the blizzard.

_"Got__ anything to tell me now!?__ I swear I **will **either remove your head from your body or push you to your death! And I don't care if you have Fairbanks Disease, anyone you know that could be the culprit?!" _One-Eyed Jack demanded.

"Wait, there's someone. His or her name is Zeo, they are an anonymous billionaire, they sent a message about your bounty, I told them i wasn't interested so please don't kill me!" Tetherby pleaded.

_"You got lucky Tetherby."_

One-Eyed Jack then safely pulled Tetherby back in the room, then he knocked him out in one hard punch to the head.

After One-Eyed Jack puts down Tetherby's unconscious body, he looks on the computer on his desk, it was at it's desktop. One-Eyed Jack searched it's email archives, he found one, this 'Zeo' character seems to be the one, even though little old unconscious man there already said so, but anyways, the message read:

* * *

**_To: Eusebius Tetherby_**

**_From: Zeo_**

**_Hello, fellow billionaire I have sent this message in case your interested in collecting a bounty: Kill the One-Eyed Jack, for_****_ $80,000,000._**

* * *

Tetherby's reply said what he said, he told Zeo that he wasn't interested in collecting a bounty.

_'I should find this Zeo and put an end to this.' _Lincoln thought.

But the only problem with that is... Well he doesn't know where they are... And it was a mistake to knock Tetherby out... Damn, guess he's shit out of luck now... Unless...

One-Eyed Jack thought maybe they could find where the email was sent, checking it's IP address location.

One-Eyed Jack then does a little bit of hacking/coding, that kind of stuff, then he found the emails IP address.

_'Got it!'_

One-Eyed Jack then turned on the holographic computer on his gauntlet and opened it's map system, showing all of Royal District. The IP address lead to an abandoned factory up at Great Lakes Street.

_'Alright! Let's do this!'_

One-Eyed Jack, then deactivates the holo computer and front flip spins out the window, breaking it all.

* * *

**_-Abandoned Factory-_**

One-Eyed Jack entered the factory, he was wearing a mask but he could tell if it probably smelled bad, because the place looks all... Moldy and slightly disgusting.

One-Eyed Jack was walking down a corridor, there were barely any light, the door at the end of the hall must go somewhere.

As soon as he opens the door, it led into a large arena like area. It had boxes, other nonimportant objects, this area looked like a fighting arena, it was now abandoned for whatever how long it was.

One-Eyed Jack turned on his detective vision mode, in his point of view, it was like x-ray vision, thermal vision, and night vision mixed together... Plus it was a video game mechanic come to life.

One-Eyed Jack looked up and saw a ledge were the railings are broken and someone could fall from there, he pulled out his grapple and shot there and propelled himself on the way up there.

However, halfway up there, the grapple line was suddenly cut loose and One-Eyed Jack ended up falling back down to the ground.

He groaned in slight pain as he slowly got up from the ground, he looked up to see a floating box that had a blue aura around it, it slammed down to One-Eyed Jack, he luckily got out of the way before it could crush him, but unfortunately, there were more floating boxes with blue aura's, but he manages to dodge every single one.

_"Who's doing this?!" _One-Eyed Jack demanded.

_"Me!" _said a voice modulated... Well voice.

The figure them came out of a very dark corner, he wore futuristic armor bodysuit with a zip-up hooded poncho, wore a full face visor helmet, it was chrome and it looked two-way mirrored, the front and back of the poncho had "M" and "J" on them.

_"Who the hell are you?" _One-Eyed Jack enjoined the person.

_"I am Mad Jack. And I'm here to kill you, I'm going to __get_ that _80,000,000 once I bring your body in. Then I'm gonna dance on your grave!" _Mad Jack gloated.

_"Like that'll happen, you'll never kill me."_

_"I'd like to see you try to hold your own against me."_

Mad Jack then held up his hands, they had blue aura around them, One-Eyed Jack gets into his fighting stance as he poses his fist up.

**End of Chapter**

**Mad Jack is owned by ****Mega DMX.**

**Today's the last day of my sophomore year in school, finally! Two and a half months of summer vacation, I could finally write full time... For about two and a half months.**


	5. Assassin 1: Mad Jack

One-Eyed Jack and Mad Jack look at each other, both were giving the other somewhat murderous glares.

_"You don't look all that impressive, your father, Jack Of Spades looked more intimidating than you, and yet he's as dead as corpses, I can't believe they wasted all that money on a simple kid!" _Mad Jack lambasted One-Eyed Jack.

One-Eyed Jack didn't say a word, but the second Mad Jack mentioned his father's name, he dug his own grave. One-Eyed Jack's eye lenses squinted, giving off a pissed off expression.

One-Eyed Jack slowly and stealthily pulled out his boomerang shaped throwing weapon he calls "Ace Card", Mad Jack could sense something was up, he maybe about six feet away from him but he was prepared for what this kid could throw at him... (Literally)

One-Eyed Jack pulled his arm back, Ace Card in hand, and then he throws it.

It propelled through the air, targeting the wizard guy.

Of course he caught it, his magic aura surrounded the card, he disintegrated the whole thing. One-Eyed Jack was slightly surprised, but he should expect more than this tomfoolery.

Mad Jack raises two storage wooden boxes and throws them separately at One-Eyed Jack, One-Eyed Jack ducks the first, he runs towards, jumps over the second and attempts to kick him in the face.

Unfortunately, Mad Jack caught him with ease, his blue magic aura surrounded One-Eyed Jack's body.

"It's no use Jack, this tactic will not help you in this situation." Mad Jack boasted.

Mad Jack then pushes One-Eyed Jack to the wall, he falls to the ground, groaning in slight pain.

Then he pulls out two curved Ace Cards, and throws them at Mad Jack. Mad Jack catches them when they were a up his face, he didn't notice One-Eyed Jack pull out his grapple gun and aimed it at Mad Jack's chest.

One-Eyed Jack shot it and it's claw closed itself on his chest, giving him a slight twinge, One-Eyed Jack pulls the rope with all of his strength, sending Mad Jack flying towards him, One-Eyed Jack then punches him, clotheslining him, then while the guy was in the air, he slams him down with his elbow, Mad Jack was laid out on the ground.

Thinking quick, One-Eyed Jack picks him up, and throws him from over his shoulder, violently flipping quick, then One-Eyed Jack turns and rights Mad Jack at the right moment, in the back, sending him flying towards a wall, hitting it.

Mad Jack gets up and pulls a piece of ground off and throws it at One-Eyed Jack, One-Eyed Jack ducks as it flew towards him, dodging it as it went passed him.

One-Eyed Jack looked back up to see Mad Jack doing a 540 crescent kick at him, hitting One-Eyed Jack in the cheek, knocking him down.

One-Eyed Jack then spits out a tooth and some of his black blood. One-Eyed Jack gets back up and thrust his fist forward, blocked by Mad Jack, he pulls back, pulls out a hidden card, then in a swift, jabs it inside Mad Jack's right thigh, then he punches him back, making Mad Jack stagger backwards.

Mad Jack pulls out the card and drops it, blue aura appeared around his right fist, he throws it, One-Eyed Jack dodges it and punches him with his left fist.

Mad Jack dropped down from being punched. He reached forward.

His magic aura appeared on One-Eyed Jack's right leg, and he picks him up with his magic and throws forward like he was a ragdoll.

One-Eyed Jack hit the wall and was just as tired out as Mad Jack, they both took a breather and just glared at each other.

_"You're strong kid, but I'm more superior, I have magic, you have nothing, how could you possibly stop me?"_

One-Eyed Jack smiles as if he won the lottery.

_"This." _One-Eyed Jack then presses a button on his gauntlet.

Mad Jack heard rapid beeping then...

**_Boom!_**

Mad Jack's entire right leg was blown up.

"Ahh! What the hell!" Mad Jack cursed in pain.

One-Eyed Jack ran towards Mad Jack and pulls off his helmet, revealing a man with brown hair, a slim and somewhat villainous mustache. One-Eyed Jack pulled back his fist, and with all his strength, punches his head so hard that it knocked Mad Jack out.

After that. One-Eyed Jack then pulls out a device, places it on Mad Jack's bleeding stump, and cauterized the wound to stop it from bleeding out.

_"You see, the card I stabbed you? It had nanites in it, explosive ones, they injected inside your leg as soon as the card broke your skin, your lucky it didn't spread, or else you would've exploded entirely. Now the police will brought you to the medbay... In prison."_

One-Eyed Jack then pulls out a couple of hand cuffs, and cuffs both Mad Jack's wrists and sets him besides a wall.

_"Now, if you excuse me, I've got a bounty to end."_

One-Eyed Jack looked back up the ledge, he pulled out his grapple and shot there and propelled himself on the way up there again.

He arrives up there and walks up to a door. He tries opening it, it was locked.

One-Eyed Jack then pulls out a spray can, he then sprays a symbol of a spade, looks away and flinches as he presses a button on the can. A small explosion appeared in front of him and the door was open.

_"Thank you Arkham games for your creative gadgets to build in real life.__"_

One-Eyed Jack walks inside the room. Finds the IP address, the sender, the computer that send that message... Completely destroyed, monitor smashed, computer broken to pieces.

_"Fuck! I'm too late... Wait hold on."_

One-Eyed Jack then presses a peculiar button, a sim card pulls out. One-Eyed Jack grabs it and puts it in his pouch.

_"Maybe this card will tell me the information I need."_

One-Eyed Jack then goes out the door to go back to the Card Box.

**End of Chapter.**


	6. Break Chapter

**_February 4, 2018:_**

It was during the day...

Lincoln Loud was sleeping on the couch, newspaper that read:

**_XJ-9 saves the day again!_**

On the front, the newspaper covered his face. He snores in... Then out... In... Then out, it repeats.

However he was woken up by a the sound of the front doorbell. So Lincoln got up... He still has bags under his eyes from superheroing from night to night since he was nine.

Lincoln was wearing a orange tank top and Muscle Fish boxers. So he puts on a nearby orange zip-up jacket with it's sleeves black.

Lincoln opened the door.

Lincoln saw two girls, around his age, wearing winter clothes while wearing girl scout gear.

The girl on the right was a girl, little bit dark tan skin, she had a long hair, it was colored silver. She held up a box of chocolate chip cookies.

The girl on the left was a lighter tan skin, she had short hair, colored black. _She _held up oatmeal cookies.

"Hi there~" Girl on the right said.

"We're selling cookies!" Girl on the left said.

"Would you like some?" Girl on the right asked.

"Um... I... Okay, I'll have some." Lincoln answered.

"Would you like chocolate chip?" Right girl asked.

"Um I gu-"

"Would you like oatmeal?" Left girl asked, interrupting him.

"Um I oka-"

Once again Lincoln was interrupted.

"Newt, I asked him first!" Right girl complained.

Apparently the girl on the left is named Newt.

"Sorry, I was a bit impatient."

Right girl seemed so annoyed right now. She turned her attention to Newt.

"Your _sorry _huh? You keep interrupting me every single time! Then you keep saying your sorry."

"Girls, I-"

"Well, at least I don't **_eat _**the cookies before selling them!"

_'What?' _Lincoln thought.

"Well I don't... Don't..."

"Oh can't think of something Cricket?"

Okay, now the girl on the right is named Cricket. Them arguing makes Lincoln think if they are enemies that were forced to work together... Or is that how they usually act? Cause they remind him of a certain set of twins.

"Newt! I can think of something! Like your hair is ugly, it makes you look like a lesbian!"

Lincoln was visibly offended by this, his third oldest sister was bi and this felt like a homophobic act.

"Hey you can't say that! Homophobia is illegal here in ONC City, and your hair is dumb, makes you look like an old lady!"

Okay now Lincoln was just getting self-conscious now, he had snow white hair even though Cricket's hair is silver.

"Loser!"

"Stinker!"

"Shithead!"

"Crapface!"

Then both Cricket and Newt just start slapping each other... Pathetically. It was a sight to see as it was funny. But Lincoln was too annoyed to laugh.

"Girls!!" Lincoln yelled.

He got their attention, they turned to him.

"Quit fighting on my doorstep! My mom is asleep right now! You! Be patient! And you don't say stuff like that!" Lincoln reprimanded the girls.

The girls look at each other, this cute boy was right, this is getting nowhere, they should just work together and... Not have problems?

"I'm sorry,"

"I'm sorry too Cricket."

"There you go."

"What's your name?" Cricket asked.

"Lincoln Loud."

"So, Lincoln. Do you want Mine or Newt's?" She asked.

"I'll have both, equally."

They gave Lincoln both their box of cookies, then Lincoln gave them the amount of money the cookies cost.

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome. Say are you two vitriolic friends or something?"

"No, we're stepsisters." Newt answered.

"Oh... So do you go to ONC High?"

"Yes." Both girls said in unison.

"Great! I'll see you two soon."

Both Cricket and Newt walk off, waving Lincoln goodbye.

Lincoln goes back inside, simply throws the box in the trash. Lincoln goes back on the couch and goes back to sleep again, waiting till night to continue his search.

**End of Chapter**

**Those two girls will reappear in the future.**


	7. Loss

**_February 14, 2018:_**

It's been thirteen days since the bounty on Lincoln. Lincoln has fought a bunch of villains each night. People like; Mad Jack, The Card Shark, Old Maid, and Snake Eyes.

And Lincoln went out again still investigating who Zeo is.

The whole investigation led him to a beat up old abandoned amphitheatre. One-Eyed Jack went down to what look like the stage. It was a circular area in contrast of stair like seats. One-Eyed Jack looked around, he sighed in defeat. "Welp I guess this is a dead end, guess I'll leave back."

"You can't leave yet." said by a mysterious voice.

One-Eyed Jack turned back to whom it may be, he recognized that voice. There was a man, wearing an open grey trench coat, a two hole grey mask, a grey shirt that matches the mask, grey business jeans, dress shoes, wearing only one leather glove on the right, and a silver hook for a left hand.

"Wilson Black..." One-Eyed Jack said in a monotone.

"Well, if it isn't One-Eyed Jack, the son of deadman Jack Of Spades, how-" Wilson mockingly said.

One-Eyed Jack was now filled with silent but deadly raging fury upon hearing... **_Him_**…! The Son of a bitch that... No... One-Eyed Jack had to focus now. One-Eyed Jack gripped his fist in anger, his mechanical eye lenses squinted, giving off a pissed off look at Wilson Black

"-the fun's just begun." Wilson finished.

"What. Have. You. Brought. Me. Here. For." One-Eyed Jack said with seeping rage in his voice.

"Nothing, 'cept I want to kick your little ass, skin you, and earn that money."

One-Eyed Jack rolled his eyes at the last part, like he had never heard that one before. "Okay, your like wasting my time here, so beat it so I can find out where Zeo is."

"No, you will not. You will die before that happens, this I swear!" Wilson vowed.

"Oh, sure you will. You've been defeated by me a bunch of times, you try to kill me, you get knocked out, you go to jail, and... Somehow get out of prison..."

_'Seriously, is there a revolving door in that prison?'_ Lincoln thought/lampshaded.

"Oh ho! That's only because you have help from your father. Now that you're alone, I'll finally get to kill you and continue my business. I even brought an audience."

Wilson Black pointed to a bunch of people in bags... Not white bags or sheets but ski masks and stuff, seating on the stair seats- were they there before? The whole time?

They had popcorn and soda? Hmm. They were definitely there the whole time- why didn't One-Eyed Jack know this? Or even acknowledge them. They were cheering on Wilson Black, while booing One-Eyed Jack at the same time. 'Bunch of bitches.' One-Eyed Jack thought.

"Who's ready for me to kill the boy!"

They cheer him on. Wilson Black turned his attention to One-Eyed Jack, he uses his hooked hand to point at him.

"You! This is your last night boy!" Wilson Black sweared

"Yeah, sure it is." One-Eyed Jack sarcastically said.

Wilson Black then charges straight at One-Eyed Jack, who simply stood still for a moment. As Wilson Black came closer, One-Eyed Jack simply jump and kicks him right in the kisser, the very hard impact from the kick immediately knocked Wilson Black out. The crowd stopped cheering and sat there in silence. One-Eyed Jack just single handedly defeated the old man.

One-Eyed Jack looked at the audience. "You Want Some Too!!?"

Everyone just sat back down in utter fear. One-Eyed Jack, looked back down to his enemy, Wilson Black woke up, from his point of view, it was blurry, dizzy, and barely awake.

One-Eyed Jack then activates a hidden blade on the back of his hand, on his forearm, he held it close to the old man's eye.

"You make a move or say your words unwisely, you'll be in hell faster than Kid Danger! Now tell me, where. Is Zeo. One-Eyed Jack threatened.

This didn't faze Wilson Black one bit, One-Eyed Jack was only a kid, though he's a bit different he heard, so all bets are off, but he still wasn't scared, and nor will he ever will, he decided to pity the fool and decided he wasn't just worth it, getting killed by a little boy is just humiliating, and that was bad for his business. "Hmm, fine. Zeo's at the warehouse at 2007 Sumdac Avenue, just watch my jacket." Wilson Black told.

"Do I look like I _give_ a flying shit!?!" One-Eyed Jack asked.

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" Wilson answered, saying yes.

One-Eyed Jack then punches him in the head so hard he was knocked unconscious, then he lightly threw him away, and looked into the distance, the direction where that place was. One-Eyed Jack looked back at the audience, they were long gone, popcorn on the ground and stuff, this actually annoyed One-Eyed Jack. "Serious!? They didn't see me knock that old sleez unconscious?! F' them all!"

One-Eyed Jack grabbed his grappling gun and pointed at the nearest building and zipped away.

* * *

**_-2007 Sumdac Avenue-_**

One-Eyed Jack arrived at the location, it was an ordinary abandoned warehouse, super cliche, but whatever, One-Eyed Jack wanted to find Zeo and all the things he wanted to do to them, it won't be pretty for them. One-Eyed Jack walked up to the front door and reached for the handle.

Then a claw bursted through the door and grabbed him, and within the span of a few seconds was pulled right inside the warehouse. Inside, One-Eyed Jack rolled on the ground until he faced the ceiling. Then what came into his view was the dark figure was Blackjack. Who picked him up with his razor sharp claws poking the fabric of One-Eyed Jack's clothing. "Congrats on finding us, you earned an ass beating." Blackjack mockingly/sarcastically applauded.

One-Eyed Jack blindly and angrily threw a punch at Blackjack, he predicted that move and caught his wrist, stopping him, then he redirects the location to One-Eyed Jack's face, making One-Eyed Jack punch himself in the face multiple times before he grabs him by the throat, lifts him up in the air and then slam him right into the concrete ground. Then he lifts him up in the air and throws his ragdoll body in the air and One-Eyed Jack lands on the ground. He heard footsteps so he stopped staring at the ground and looked up from the ground.

There she was. Zeo... AKA, The Card Countess, the most pretentious bitch who is an illusionist and just plain rude... Evil.

"Oh it's _sooo _nice of you to join us! Care to join in our little Valentine's Day 'Escapade~'?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't take offers from fake magicians who do 'Impressive' card tricks." One-Eyed Jack mocked.

"Oh do words have hurt me? Not from an angry brat who is on a suicide mission." Card Countess retorted.

One-Eyed Jack frowned in fury and ran towards the witch, however Blackjack snagged his cape, causing One-Eyed Jack to get clotheslined and fall back down. "Never should you lay a finger on her! She's **_mine_** to touch." Blackjack said in calming rage.

One-Eyed Jack took off the straps from his shoulder, detaching cape. Then he got up and faced Blackjack then he turned his attention towards the Countess. "Lemme guess; you wanted to get rid of me 'cause of me ruining your little romance adventures?" One-Eyed Jack deduced.

"Look at this boy! Thinks he's a smart boy, ha! You _definitely _take after your own father." Blackjack taunted.

One-Eyed Jack looked back at Blackjack with venom in his eye lenses, both eyes were red instead of white, of course he was really angered. _"**You! **_Are in no authority to call me a little boy! It's not like**_ either _**of you two are any more older than** me!! **And **Don't YOU _EVER MENTION HIM AGAIN!!!_**_" _One-Eyed Jack ranted.

Blackjack was smug. He was well aware of the change in personality One-Eyed Jack had last September, the month of the death of Jack Of Spades, he would always be blindly angry at anyone who would mention the late hero. "Jack Of Spades is dead! Jack Of Spades Is Dead! JACK OF SPADES IS DEAD!" Blackjack taunted. Laughing maniacally.

"Face it Loud, your just a sad little boy who's father is dead. Oops! Did I mention him? I'm sorry… hehe not really, what could be worse than a boy who has a dead dad… Oh!! How about your mother?" Card Countess smiled so smugly and so evilly.

One-Eyed Jack felt the good side of him fade away… Mentioning his father was one thing, but mocking his mother? You've just gotten yourself killed. He turned his attention back to the Countess. "I mean having tuberculosis is bad and all but man it's pretty funny to imagine someone coughing up till their death, I bet it would've been fun to see your mother as she passed from this world. I bet she cough blood on you. I hoped it was painful. I could feel it on you that it probably happen. That's okay, that bitch deserved it-" Card Countess rubbed it in before being cut off by kick to the face.

"**YOU'RE DEAD!!!!**" One-Eyed Jack shouted in rage.

Card Countess fell to the ground and One-Eyed Jack grabbed her collar and kept punching her face and numerous times and eventually his gloves were covered in blood, and her face was bruised up and bloodied up to the point of being unrecognizable, having to spit out blood. Despite this she laughed so smugly. "What The Fuck Are **_You _**Laughing At!!" One-Eyed Jack venomously demanded.

"Heh, it's funny. After all these years... Your_ still _such a... Sucker."

Then the Card Countess disappeared in red mist, and so did Blackjack, revealing them to be simply illusions, and One-Eyed Jack was actually punching up a fake body with red acrylic paint inside. The part about being an illusionist wasn't hyperbole and she uses it much often, so much so that One-Eyed Jack face palmed for falling for the trick again. Then he all of a sudden felt very much constricted, he sees a red misty aura surrounding his body, it was The Card Countess' work.

"You should learn by now about my tricks, I am _much _more superior than you. _Evolver! __I _am just a simple Abilitant, your nothing."

As the Card Countess held One-Eyed Jack in place he whistled Blackjack over to her area. "Honey, could you be a dear and dispose this evolver?" Card Countess politely asked. Blackjack responded by briefly pulling his mask up and placing a kiss on her cheek and then pulling away and his mask down. "My pleasure dear."

Then not one second he was gone, he ran towards One-Eyed Jack in full speed, then within the span of a full second, he jumps and gives One-Eyed Jack a powerful kick to the chest. The aura disappeared and One-Eyed Jack was thrown out the wall, outside in the freezing blizzard, luckily for him, he wore his blizzard clothes. Blackjack slowly walked out the hole in the wall. "Your blind rage will be the death of you." Blackjack taunted. One-Eyed Jack punched the snowly ground and got back up.

"Huh? And I thought your girlfriend was more pretentious." One-Eyed Jack retorted.

"_Your _pretentious!"

One-Eyed Jack got in a fighting stance and then he ran forward towards him. Blackjack did the same.

* * *

A bit later, One-Eyed Jack was fighting Blackjack.

Then Blackjack grabbed One-Eyed Jack's right arm and held his head downwards, pulling his arm, then he lets go of hid head and thrusts his elbow towards it, One-Eyed Jack blocked it with his left arm, then Blackjack grabbed his face and then One-Eyed Jack jumps backwards and kicks Blackjack in the face with his left foot.

One-Eyed Jack got up, for awhile he'd been fighting, he felt himself all bruised up, it was starting to take a toll on him, he grabbed his side and kneel, it was actually excruciating, considering the fact that he rarely feels this type of pain.

"What's the matter? Had enough?"

"What the hell did you do to me?!". One-Eyed Jack demanded.

He couldn't get this much pain from just a simple fight, so he had to had some sort of object, poison, or something for the pain to hurt. Then Blackjack showed his claws and showed black liquid, that was Lincoln's blood, then it hit him in realization, he _did _poison him. Now from his point of view it was starting to get a lot blurry, he was starting to lose strength, then he fell down to the ground, the snow. He felt his vision fading. Blackjack walked up him. "What did you expect? Did you just expected me to play fair? I'm a villain! I play dirty when I need to, and now I'm going to give you the beat down of a lifetime." Blackjack explained.

Blackjack flips One-Eyed Jack over and straddles him, he detracted his claws and roll his hand into a fists and the same went to his other hand, then he punches him in face, then does it again with the other fist, then he repeated the action with each with much more force, it was enough to rip the fabric of his mask, he was spiting up blood and was gaining bruises and losing some of his teeth, and dislocating his nose.

Blackjack then gave one more punch to the bloodied face and then he grabbed Lincoln's disheveled white hair, picked him up by it.

"Okay Loud, prepare to join your parents in the afterlife."

Lincoln was unresponsive, he was very much unconscious. Blackjack then activated his claws and was going to aim for the chest, where he planned on ripping open and crush his heart.

However, a small object was thrown in, he looked down at it and suddenly everything flashed, everything was white, he had to let go of Lincoln and had his hands on his eyes, he felt very much blind, but he didn't need sight, he had other senses, he could feel someone coming, a couple of people actually, so he stances and then strikes with a roundhouse kick to... Whatever he hit, though he was certain he did hit someone as he heard a groan... It was a woman's groan so he immediately knew whom it was. Guess he should've figure this bloke's sisters were gonna come eventually.

Blackjack had to act now, they were going to take his unconscious body away before he could have the chance to kill him, so he took out his tracker, it was small enough to be able to be unnoticeable, and his sight wasn't all white anymore.

Blackjack opened his eye lenses and went for the first person he saw, he tackled one to the snow ground and activated his claws and slashed their face and secretly placed it to the back of their neck. He was kicked off and they ran off. All he could see was the dark blizzard clouds, he stood up saw a car, a long car drive right off, it didn't worry him, with the tracker, he can find their hideout, find Jack Of Spades' rumored hideout.

The Card Countess finally went out the large hole and saw her boyfriend on the ground, she immediately went for him. "Are you alright?" She asks, concerned.

"Yes, I'm alright Liena, those breeding bunnies came, flashbanged me and took him before I went for the kill." Blackjack explained.

"Damn, that was our only chance of killing him." Card Countess said, disappointed.

"No, don't worry, I placed a tracker on one of the bitches, and it'll lead right where their base is."

Suddenly, Card Countess' hope got up and she hugged her boyfriend.

"Oh Phineas Tetherby! You are the best boyfriend I could have ever gotten!"

"Anything for you Liena Maleficent."

He pulled his mask up and he kissed her on the lips, she reciprocated. After a few seconds they pulled away and Blackjack picked Card Countess bridal style, and carried her back inside. "What do you think? Should we go after them?" Card Countess suggested.

"Right after our little session, and I have two guests I'll invite for the raid." Blackjack said.

"Oh and who are they?" Card Countess asked.

"The son of Jack Of Spades' worst enemy and his sister!"

Card Countess caught who he was talking about, though she had to point out something. "She's not his sister though." "What do you mean?"

"Lady Aceassin? She's not his sister, they're not related at all."

"Oh, since they were both Spanish, I thought they related."

"That's super racist, hon."

"Sorry! I just thought they looked related I meant to clarify they look similar, you know, they do look like they have the same parents." Blackjack apologized.

"Why are we having this conversation! Let's do it already!!" Card Countess said impatiently.

She grabbed him and kissed him violently, and he reciprocated.

* * *

Back on Vanzilla. It was just Lori, Luna, Leni, and Luan. The first three were the ones who carried Lincoln away, and based on the three bloodied scratch marks across her face, it was Luan who Blackjack attacked.

"He almost got himself killed. Why did we let out by himself." Lori asked herself, but apparently it was loud enough to be heard.

"Cause he insisted. He just needed to let it out, you know what I'm trying to say?" Leni said.

"That doesn't mean letting him go out on his own! Now look at him! He's unconscious but he was nearly killed! We can't let him do this again." Lori explained.

"Then is _if _he lives." Luna said.

"_Don't _say that! He's still breathing! We just need to get him to the med bay."

"Um hello!? Had my face slashed here, no one worried about me?" Luan complained.

"Oh please! You'll be fine."

"That's harsh."

They continue the conversation as all especially Luan, are blissfully unaware of the small tracker on the back of Luan's neck.

**End of Chapter.**

**Finally! Anyways, I got a review saying that I should focus on the important stories of this universe, so I took it to heart and I'm focused on this story.**

**Happy New Year and have a nice year, hopefully nothing bad happens.**

**Also Wilson Black is owned by Mega DMX.**


	8. Victorious And The Beginning

**_-The Card Box-_**

In the med bay. Lincoln was on a bed, strapped to medical devices, still in an apparent coma. That poison really took a lot out of him. His sisters hoped it wasn't lethal but then again he's still alive so it wasn't… The possibilities are endless though.

By his bedside were three of his sisters, the rest were outside of the med bay. Lori, Lisa and Luan. Lisa was his doctor, Lori was there for moral support, and Luan is… Luan. Possibly for telling hopeful jokes.

"Will he be alright?" Lori asked.

"According to the lifeline machine, he'll be fine but give it time till he wakes up again." Lisa answered.

"So he's in a coma?" Lori asked.

"That's what I just said!" Lisa said.

"Well **_I_** insist that you two coma down, heh get it?" Luan jokes.

Both Lori and Lisa's eyes rolled at this. "Oh dear sister, what would we do without your pointless puns." Lisa stated. "Hey! I've have you know that coming up with puns is very hard to do, so I spent many minutes, hours, maybe even days coming up with even a decent one at best, at least appreciate the amount of hard work that is."

"Whatever." Lori said, not caring.

"I'm serious! I mean, what would I be wouldn't puns, jokes, pranks, that kind of stuff, mostly the former two. Without those I might as well be a one dimensional mute without personality." Luan ranted.

"How long do you think he'll wake up?" Lori asked, ignoring Luan.

"... I don't know…" Lisa answered.

Lori started to get worried now, the look of concern on her face, her little sister not knowing when Lincoln's gonna wake? No. He has to wake up. "W-Wha-What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know. It could be days, weeks, months, or worse, years till he could wake up. It's these type of things that you can't do anything, so the best we can do is to wait. Just remember that he'll eventually wake up."

Lori turned her attention to Lincoln and held his hand softly. "I just hope he wakes up soon." Lori said, concerned.

* * *

Lincoln opened his eyes. Everything around him was black. Nothing else. Just blackness…

"Am… Am I dead?" Lincoln thought out.

He looked down at his physical body, he wasn't wearing his winter gear, he wasn't wearing his normal One-Eyed Jack gear, he was wearing his normal clothes. Orange polo t-shirt with white long sleeve shirt underneath, blue jeans, black and white hi skate shoes. "Wha… Why… Seriously where am I?!"

_"Your conscience."_ Answered a voice.

Lincoln then gained goosebumps, and then he turned behind him. There was a black figure, a silhouette of himself, only bright thing about him was his red evil eyes. "Lemme guess, your me? Only more evil." Lincoln guessed.

"Detective of the year here." He sarcastically congratulated.

"Why are you here?" Lincoln asked.

"Us. Why is us here." The silhouette corrected.

"Listen here. I don't need you to correct me with even worse grammar. Now why don't you tell me who you are and there won't be any trouble here." Lincoln demanded.

"I am the malignant of you. You may call me Linqoln." Linqoln introduced himself.

"Now, tell me 'Linqoln' why are we here?" Lincoln mockingly asked.

"_My_ body is in a coma." Linqoln answered.

"Thought it was ours."

"I lied. It's **_Mine_**." Linqoln declared.

"You see. For the past six months, I've been in possession of this body, all because daddy disintegrated into small pieces and blew away into the wind." Linqoln explained.

It all started to come back to Lincoln. Everything for the past six months. He restricted Linqoln every chance he got. The killing… Sometimes he killed someone, it was Linqoln's work. Lincoln hated killing…

"Now I _remember_ **You**." Lincoln said with the tranquil fury in his voice.

"There you go! The left eye! Remember it was red sometimes? It was _me_ that was my doing. I could've taken over your body, but you kept getting in the way."

"And you'll never will! Killing, is not the answer!"

"Oh don't make me barf because of your predictable lines! These criminals are monsters, you know about some of their inhumane crimes? Rape? Child abuse? Murder? Torture? Slavery? They _deserved_ to die." Linqoln retorted.

"But killing them? Your no different than them!" Lincoln retorted back.

"Oh look at yourself! You think your a saint yourself? Think everyone else is too?! Let's check all the bad memories."

Then within a blink of an eye, everything around them changed, due to the intensity around it, Lincoln clinched and closed his eyes and fell on his bottom. Then when he opened his eyes. He found himself into a familiar location, and he then he stood up. And he sees Linqoln standing, observing something. So he stood beside him and saw what he was seeing. His six year old self, in his karate gear, with another karate student.

"Hey Loud! No punching below the waist line." The other student said.

"Yeah yeah whatever!" Six-year-old Lincoln brushed off.

Then what Lincoln and Linqoln saw was one loud punching sound and immediate crying and Six-year-old Lincoln was laughing at his pain. Linqoln turned his attention to Lincoln. "See!? You intentionally did that to that kid. And you laughed at him for it." Linqoln was proving his point.

"That six-year-old me! I'm much different than I was back then! Plus I regretted it." Lincoln explained.

"Oh! Then let's go to a much fairly recently event."

Then poof, they are already there. They were on a bridge, and below was a rushing river. There was a man hanging below with a rope tied around his leg and Lincoln's 14-year-old self was holding the rope, the man was pleading, but Lincoln let the rope go and the man fell to his death in the river. "See? That wasn't my doing. _You_ did that in cold blood, he was begging for his life and you just ignored him." Linqoln explained.

"But… But he-" Lincoln tried to explain but Linqoln cut him off.

"Whatever excuse you have, it won't change the fact that you murdered a man in cold blood."

"It's a good reason though!!"

"In my eyes it's not." Linqoln said.

"Of course it's not for you. You're evil!" Lincoln retorted.

Then the two Lincoln's started arguing.

* * *

Back to reality, The other Loud family members were discussing. "Okay, what do we do now?" Lori asked.

None of them really know what to do next. Especially since Lincoln's in a coma. Lori then saw Lynn staring… Just simply starting at the back of Luan's neck. Lori noticed she had been doing that for a couple of minutes and she was starting to get suspicious now. "Hey Lynn? What are you staring at?" Lori asked.

Lynn turned her attention to Lori. "I'm no biologist or anything, but is there a small dot in the back of our heads that's blinking normal?" Lynn answered, genuinely curious. Lori was so confused, and her facial expression showed it. "What are you talking about?" Lori asked.

"I'm saying, is the blinking in the back of Luan's neck normal?"

Lori walked over to Lynn, where she pointed to Luan. Lori looked at the back of Luan's neck to check for herself, and to her surprise she actually saw what Lynn was talking about. There was a small dot that was blinking, she reached for it with two of her fingers, she grabbed it and looked at it closer. And upon closer inspection, it became very clear to her that it was a tracking device, and Lori became surprised.

"Luan? Were you aware that this was attached to you?" Lori demanded.

"No. No I wasn't aware." Luan answered honestly.

Luan started to remember, Blackjack tackled her and slashed her face, she may have felt some sort pinching on the back of her neck but she brushed it off of something not important, she started to realize what he did.

* * *

A short while, Luan explained what happened when they were saving Lincoln. "Gosh, so he put it there?" Lynn said.

"I guess so, it was so quick that I barely noticed." Luan said.

"Wait… They're not coming here right now aren't they?"

Everyone looked at each other in slow realization… The possibility is highly likely.

'Oh Shit!' Lori cursed under her breath.

"We better get ready then right now!" Lori ordered

And everyone ran off to get ready.

* * *

Lincoln and Linqoln were still arguing. "Killing that man makes you no different than me, your a murderer and a hypocrite." Linqoln said.

"He nearly raped my best friend! And I was blind in rage, it just happened… I regret it, and I regret a lot of things." Lincoln said.

"Oh and you won't regret hating on your father?"

"He left and promised he'd come back!" Lincoln said in a fit of anger.

Linqoln laughed at this statement.

"You know that's not true. That anger stems from me. There's something else you're angry at him for. Something unrelated."

Lincoln stuttered, couldn't speak properly after hearing this. "You know what!? I don't have time for this. There's a button here that'll wake this body up, and when I press it I'll have complete control of this body and you can't do a damn thing about it." Linqoln explained. "Not if I do anything about it!" Lincoln stated.

Linqoln simply grabbed Lincoln by the throat and lifted him up. "You can't. You can't and you won't, your not a hero, and you'll never will be." Linqoln insulted him. "Goodbye forever!" Then Linqoln threw Lincoln far away from his position, to the point where Lincoln couldn't see him anymore. Just blackness. And it was awhile before he hit something, and he blacked out.

* * *

A giant subterrene came crashing through. Opened a door and out came Royal District's famous villain couple, Card Countess and Blackjack. "This is Jack Of Spades hideout huh? Not impressed." Blackjack said. "I'll say, when we kill the rest of Loud brats, whaddya say we take this place to ourselves?" Card Countess suggested, enthusiastic about the idea.

"Yeah, remodel it." Blackjack agreed.

"And make it our sex cave!" Card Countess suggested. Blackjack laughed. "Dear, I love you, but we're not making it our sex cave."

"Aw!" Card Countess sighed in disappointment.

"Hey! Exterminator! Lady Assassin! We're here." Blackjack called out.

_"It's Aceterminator and Lady Aceassin!"_ Corrected a voice.

"Why bother adding the 'Ace' part of it?" Blackjack asked dryly.

"Cause our father is the infamous 'Acetremist'." Aceterminator explained.

"Girl's not your sister though." Blackjack singsonged under his breath.

"What was that?" "Nothing important." Blackjack said.

* * *

He opened his eyes. And he saw himself. His younger self, eleven-years-old, wearing his entire One-Eyed Jack gear. It was strange seeing himself in person.

"Hello there. You seem distressed." Younger Lincoln said.

Lincoln simply got up from the ground and looked down straight into his younger self's eyes. "I _am_ distressed, there's this… Anger side of me- us! It's just that he's going to take full control over me and I don't know _what_ he's going to do once he wakes up, all the atrocities he'll do and we can't stop him, either he'll erase us or simply lock us away forever, either way is bad!" Lincoln explained.

Lincoln then sat back down, he hangs his head down, closes his eyes, he grabs hold of his knees and held them close to his face, hugging them, and then tears started leaking down his skin. "I wished my dad was here. I wished my mom was here." Lincoln choked out. He could barely say a word as he choked a bit and made crying sounds. His younger self walked up to him and put his hand on his own shoulder. "It's not our fault…" He said. "But it is!"

"No! It's not! It's no one's fault. The only one to blame is the one who killed him. And we don't know where they are, if they're even here anymore." Young Lincoln explained.

Lincoln turned his head up to his younger self, his eyes were absolutely tear-fested and he sniffled. Young Lincoln smiled at him. "Look, we both know it's hard without Mom and Dad. They're gone now, their time has passed, it's all our time to shine now, their torch has been passed on to us, and we'll use it to honor them. I'm sure they'd want us to." Young Lincoln speeches.

This had comforted Lincoln, especially through his heart. He inspired himself, seems ridiculous and narcissistic but it actually worked… But it still seemed narcissistic. "You know what, we're right. Maybe their lives were cut short but regardless their time has passed. But would that mean the title of Jack Of Spades is passed on to me?" Lincoln questioned.

Young Lincoln nodded his head, resulting in Lincoln to think about it for a few seconds before firmly shaking his head. "I don't think I'm ready… I don't. It's just that… *sigh* Linqoln said my anger on dad stemmed from something else… I guess, I'm mad because he brought the weight of being a hero that's basically universally acclaimed, the pressure… The pressure of it all, then there's the possibility of me not living up to their expectations… I can't do it, I'm only 15! I cannot handle that stuff… At least not yet. I can't be Jack Of Spades yet, so right when we wake up, I'll never be One-Eyed Jack again, but my own way, my own identity." Lincoln declared.

Young Lincoln held his hand down, for his older self to grab, which he did, and when he gets up and blinks for a second, he finds his younger self completely gone, away from his sight. Lincoln was confused for a second but he brushed it off, he had to find Linqoln and put an end to him entirely. Only problem is that… He found himself completely lost.

* * *

Blackjack was walking around, The Card Box was… Atrocious, rip-off of The Bat Cave, but it could be worse, it could've have a cheesy ass name that's not good, like "The Ace Cave" or "Spades Cove", and The Card Box makes the most sense to him. He then heard a noise, the sound of a small pebble moving, he turned around and there he saw the girl in a familiar yellow and black jester outfit.

"Hello there _Joker_. Nice face slashed scar you got there _I wonder how you got it._" Blackjack said, knowing full well that he was the one responsible.

This set Luan off, so she turned around and pulled out a jack-in-the-box out of nowhere and started winding it, though Blackjack knew what was going to happen but he decided to play dumb. "What are you doing?" Luan didn't answer, only gave him a death glare at him, then once she was done winding it, a giant boxing glove came out and it attempted to punch him, again, he predicted it so he nonchalantly grabbed it and then used his strength to pull it, sending Luan flying over to him, once she flew close enough, he grabbed her throat and slammed her whole body to the ground. Blackjack wanted to know where Lincoln was, so he was going to interrogate her.

"Tell me where your brother is!" Blackjack demanded.

Luan sniffed and cringed. "Look pal, if you needed a breath mint, you just had to ask." Luan struggled to get out of Blackjack's hold. Blackjack's eye lenses widened, visibly offended. "You know you look very ugly, you're so ugly that you scared the crap out of the toilet! Ha! Ha! Ha! I don't think that made sense, but it didn't need to, your stupid! Your so stupid that thought I was gonna talk! You don't scare me, your just a henchman! You wanna know my brother's location? You can kiss my ass because I'll never talk!" Luan declared.

"Is that right?" Blackjack slyly said. He then activated his claws, they looked different, and very much razor sharp. Despite this, Luan didn't change her expression of bravery. "Your wish is granted." Blackjack mockingly said.

What happened next was indescribable…

* * *

Lincoln walked a bit, and then he found twin entry doors, he walked up to them, places his hand on one of the knobs and twisted it and pushed the right door open, inside was a long room with theater-esque views of… Of his memories. Lincoln reached his memories, he walked along and saw his memories over the years… Then he stopped at the sight of one, it was his first official night as One-Eyed Jack, it was the night he had a taste of heroics.

There was a building on fire that night, he was assigned by his father to stay outside and comfort those whom are safe. Lincoln pouted about this, although the fire looked scary… Then he heard this line: _"MY BABY! SOMEONE SAVE MY SON!!"_

Lincoln heard that, he saw a mother, and her son, a boy who was his age back then, who had spikey orange hair, and she was trying to comfort his mother. Lincoln felt extremely bad, so he decided to disobey his father and went inside and went to look for the mother's son. The consequence was that he gained a burned scar under his arm, near his elbow, and he never lost it to this day. But it was worth it, as he found her son, he was scared, Lincoln protected him from the flames and escorted him out of the building. He got thank yous from both the mother and her older son. His father gave him a scolding for disobeying him but he recognized his action so he congratulated him… That was a fond memory of his.

Lincoln moved along. He saw numerous memories, either he was fond of or hated it. Like he was fond of a memory of Sam Sharp being a mentor for him when his father wasn't around, she taught him how to use a boy staff, a weapon she knew how to use. Or the obvious memories of his dad dying brutally… It was horrifying seeing it on the news… Then a few months later, his mother turning a bit pale, then she coughed out blood often… Then she kept coughing and coughing and coughing… She even got some of the blood on him, she kept coughing till she stopped and stopped breathing… Those were memories he'd rather forget, he gained nightmares about them…

Then Lincoln figured something out. _"If this inside my mind… Does that mean I can do anything inside? I mean dreams steam from the brain so I have to."_ Lincoln muttered. Then he closed his eyes, and thought something up, he did something and felt something in his hand. He opened his eyes and looked at his right hand, he held a sword. A sharp one. He had hoped to kill Linqoln with the sword. So he went for the exit to look for him.

* * *

Aceterminator and Lady Aceassin were indeed not related, Ronnie Anne Reyes' mother only went on Roberto Santiago's father once and never met him again, but Roberto just pretends she married him and Ronnie Anne's his sister. He sent her to a certain way while he went another way, searching for Lincoln, both their fathers had a history, were bitter enemies so they were too. Then he stops as he spots three Spade Cards hit the ground below him, they barely missed him, he looks where they came from and there he was ambushed by Lori, who kicks him against the wall and punches him in the face. He had his guard up and he pushed her against the wall, his arm subtly pushing against her throat. "Hello my dear. Nice to see you again." Aceterminator said.

"Well _I_ don't miss you at all." High Card affirmed.

"Oh darling what'd I do wrong?" Aceterminator asked.

"Nearly killing my brother is what's wrong!"

"Is that supposed to affect me? I want you so when I _do_ kill him, I'll be going after you." Aceterminator vowed.

"Oh I'd like to see you try!" High Card retorted.

High Card pushed him back, she throws a punch at him and he dodged, but then she raises her knee and hits him in the gut, causing him to bend down and groan in pain. She then jumps and kicks him straight in the face, knocking him back. He retaliates by putting his hands on the ground and lifting both his legs to kick her back. He then gets up and pulls out a katana, while she pulls out a full tang ninja sword out. They both held their swords out and had the tips of their blades close to each other's blades. "You can't win darling." Aceterminator taunted.

High Card never liked it when he would call her affectionate nicknames, so it set her off. So she slashed forward, hits his blade and nearly his head, and subsequent moves, he proceeded to block, counter all her attacks, he was doing all out of rage unlike her. Being smart about it, he then slash's forward, interlocking his blade with hers, he then he slides her sword out of her hand somehow and then he slices her entire right arm off in one swift move, from the shoulder, and then he kicks her away.

He looks at his blade and sees it was covered in black Meta-Enhanced blood, so he cleans the blade off with his hand in one go. Then he unsheathed his katana and moved closer to Lori.

* * *

The entire medbay room was sealed off, only Lynn was occupied in there with the unconscious Lincoln. She only hoped they would never find this room, but it's obvious that sooner than later that they'll find it. So she could only look at Lincoln in quiet sorrow. "I hope you wake soon little brother, I don't want to lose you." Lynn pleaded.

* * *

Back inside his mind. Linqoln found the button, twas a mile away from where he was. It was quite annoying having to just walk there. But when he _did _get near it, he smiled in rejoice, this physical form is finally and permanently his, and nothing will change that, now first thing he'll do once he awakens, is take care of his so-called "Sisters" in some way.

But however, once he reaches the big red button that says "Awake" on it with his hand, he hears this gem: _"Hey! Over here!"_

He turns around, he knew who it was, so he was quite annoyed. But what he didn't expect was a huge stab to the chest from a sword, cause that's exactly what happened next. He couldn't comprehend what was happening, Lincoln did, he was saving himself. Even if that did sound narcissistic. "You've gone far enough! You'll never steal anyone's lifes Ever. Again!" Lincoln asserted.

Linqoln couldn't do anything, he only feel himself fading away, never to be seen, or even heard from again, he had accepted this fate. Lincoln saw him fade away, and he was proud, that way he could _never_ kill again. Then the sword popped out of disappearance and then Lincoln walked up to the button and quickly pushed it...

* * *

He opened his eyes, and he could see the ceiling of the medbay of The Card Box. He stood up, groaning in slight pain, there were parts of his body that were sore, but he was sure he'll heal. Then he was met with a hug from Lynn. That he certainly did not expect. "I didn't expect you to wake up so soon!" Lynn said honestly.

"Well it doesn't matter now, what's going on?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, your enemies found the cave and are attacking the place looking for you." Lynn answered.

"Hmm, looks like they didn't get an invitation then." Lincoln joked.

Lincoln got up from his bed and went to a wall, it had a keypad of sorts, he typed in the secret code: '2-21-13-2-12-5-2-5-5'. Then a hole opened up, and Lincoln slid in, with Lynn following.

Where they reached was the suit room, where the outfits were, Lincoln looked at his now former One-Eyed Jack suit. "Think it's a good time to put that one." Lynn suggested.

Lincoln shook his head. "Not this time." Lincoln solemnly declined. Lincoln went to an old desk, he pull out a drawer revealing old clothes. He pulls them out and puts them on; He wore a black quilted leather jacket with a cotton half face clothe, with a black tactical bulletproof vest with a old silver spray painted Spade logo, black pants black elbow and knee guards, and finally WWII boots with canvas gaiters, he then went over to his father's old Jack Of Spades suit, grabbed the gloves/gauntlets and the utility belt. Then he puts on an old quiver with old arrows and an old saracen bow. Needless to say, it was much. "Wow..." Lynn was speechless.

"Okay, there's no time to talk about this!" Lincoln said.

* * *

Blackjack had been finished with Luan. What he did was... Let's just say she won't ever speak again... Or make any type of vocal noise. He left her to let her bleed out and that would be one less Loud to worry about. Then as he searched, he felt pain in the thighs, he looked down and saw an arrow lodged inside his thigh, blood was slowly pouring out. He was unable to figure out what was happening, then he gets knock down with a kick to the face. After he gets knocked down, he sees a Lincoln, hooded and had half his face covered. "Word spreads really fast here, and I know _exactly _what you did. So why don't I return the favor." Lincoln said with venom in his voice.

What he did next was also indescribable... But in layman's terms, he made sure Blackjack never spoke a word like he did to Luan.

* * *

Card Countess was searching... Then she sensed a presence. And she smiled, knowing exactly whom it was. She turned around to see Lincoln in his new look. "Why ditch your costume, I liked it better than what _your _wearing right now." Card Countess insulted.

Lincoln didn't respond, in half a second, he pulled out an arrow and shot it at draw. The Countess dodged it, she turned her attention back. "I've got a new trick up my sleeve Loud." She said so smug.

Card Countess then turned invisible. "Try and find me!" She taunted.

Lincoln closed his eyes and waa fully trusting his instincts... And his senses.

He feels something, so he quickly draws an arrow and shoots behind him. A scream of pain was heard, Lincoln internally smiled, he knew he succeeded. Lincoln opened his eyes and turned around. He sees the Card Countess kneeling in pain, seeing he shot her foot. "Don't try that shit on me Maleficent, I'm a Meta-Enhanced, I have more than five senses." Lincoln reminded.

Then he walks up to her and with one punch he knocked her out.

* * *

Aceterminator was in front of a wounded Lori. "You see, when I get my hands on your brother, I'll kill him in the most painful way, and I'll make sure_ you _watch too." Aceterminator threatened.

_"How about you leave this place in shackles and broken bones." _

Aceterminator turned around, a bit surprised to see Lincoln so up and healthy... Of course, Meta-Enhanced heal quickly so he should've expected it. "Tonight is the night where the legendary Jack Of Spades' only son will die." Aceterminator Remarked.

"Your not the _first _to predict my end."

Lincoln drew his how at Aceterminator. "And _you won't be the last, __Santiago._" Lincoln retorted.

Lincoln shot and Aceterminator quickly pulled out his sword and slashed the arrow away. Lincoln unsheathed his bow and moved forward, punches him in the abdomen area, Aceterminator kicks him back and slashs his sword forward. Lincoln crosses his arms and the blade landed on the gauntlets where the old scallops were, he yanks his arms in opposite direction and it breaks the sword and the scallops as a result, the latter being more than a decade old.

Lincoln then punches him in the face and then roundhouse kicks him, knocking Aceterminator down, then Aceterminator got up and backflips on top of a box. "You know what? You win this time Loud! But you'll see _me _again! And that's a promise!" Aceterminator vowed.

Aceterminator pulled out a grappling gun and zip lines away from their sight, Lincoln then turned to an unconscious Lori, the hole in hrr shoulder where her arm was supposed to be was gone and was bleeding profusely. Lincoln simply picked her up and hurried up to the medbay.

* * *

Lori slowly opens her eyes, and the first thing she sees was Lady Aceassin on the ground, she had an exoskeleton that was controlling her and Lincoln was in the process of pulling it off. Lori got up in confusion.

"Ah, what happened?" Lori asked.

"Your entire right arm was sliced off. So I embedded a simple prosthetic one." Lisa answered.

Lori looked at her new right arm, and she was so surprised to see that it was an grey robot arm, it looked quite unfinished and thin. "W-Wha-What!"

"It is indeed an prosthetic arm, but you'll be wearing that for the remainder of your entire life." Lisa explained.

"How am I going to explain... _This!" _Lori asked.

"Cover it up, say you were in a burning accident." Lisa answered deadpan.

"What about the rest? Are they okay?" Lori asked concerned.

"They are. Only suffered minor injuries but I'm afraid that our comedic sibling unit will not speak for the rest of her life, she cannot even make vocal noises, that buffoon took her vocal cords." Lisa explained.

"Oh..." Lori could only respond. She definitely felt sorry for Luan.

* * *

Lincold successfully got rid of the exoskeleton off of Lady Aceassin. It was quite difficult getting it off, even by Meta-Enhanced standards. Lady Aceassin could only stand up and look around all confused. "Where am I?" She asked.

"Reyes, your in The Card Box." Lincoln answered.

"Really? How did I get here? I don't remember getting here on my own."

"What was the last thing you remember?"

"Sleeping in my bedroom." Ronnie Anne deadpanned.

"Your former partner and the witch and her bitch kidnapped you and mind controlled you, trying to kill us." Lincoln explained.

"Roberto Santiago!?! Oh the next time I see him-"

"The past is th past, your safe now Ronnie Anne." Lincoln cut her off.

Lincoln held her, and lead her away. "What are you going to do now Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Well, I've decided to ditch the 'One-Eyed Jack' shtick, and I'm going to take on a new identity." Lincoln explained.

"Ooohh. Tell me more." Ronnie Anne said, interested.

"Well for starters, I need a card based name, it runs in the family you know?"

"King of Hearts?" Ronnie Anne suggested.

"Definitely not!" Lincoln rejected.

"Well of about something that says 'Ace' something."

"I bet your savvy when it comes to names." Lincoln stoically joked.

"Savvy... Savvy... Savvy!"

"Huh? Why are you saying that?" Lincoln asked, confused.

"I think I've got the perfect name for you." Ronnie Anne said.

"Go on." Lincoln said, interested.

"Ace Savvy..." Ronnie Anne answered.

**The End of Genesis.**

**Man it has been a year since this started. I've finally finished it. I'm finally gonna go onto Beware The Ace Savvy now!**

**Now Marvel has a tradition of having post credit scenes, there will be an additional chapter soon called a "Post-Story Chapter" It'll be much shorter. See you soon!**


End file.
